Wrath of a Mage
by TheWayILie
Summary: How could someone like her could rival his powers? Sesshomaru has never been more insulted than the day he was defeated by that pathetic human girl. But is she really human? SessXKag I apologize for any mistakes I might have made. Please review, I would love to know your opinions. I do not own Inuyasha.(Inuyasha breaks down and cries.) Warning: Strong language and suggestive themes
1. This will end before it truly started

Kagome knew she belonged to this world the moment she stepped into it. The fresh air and the open sky was all too familiar even though she came from another time. Or so she thought. Recently she found out that her father was actually from this era but somehow ended up 500 years in the future. He was one of most powerful mages that ever lived and passed on his powers to his daughter. He trained her until her powers began to rival his and then sealed her powers to be able to keep them in amulet he gave her was an extremely powerful seal that kept her powers locked away and it also could not be taken off by anyone other than someone whose power equaled to his. He intended to take it off when she came of age but unfortunately passed on before he was able to do so, leaving her powers sealed forever. However, when she came to this era, she knew she might be able to find someone that would be able to remove the seal. She was lucky to find such a person and so quickly.

At her first encounter with Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, he had tried to kill her with his poison but failed to do so thanks to Tetsusaiga and also melted the amulet in the process. She didn't realise she was free of the amulet until Inuyasha saved them and they returned to the village. After she realised her amulet was gone she decided to seek guidance. She asked Kaede if she knew anything about mages like her and where she could find them and after she learned all she needed to know she and Inuyasha set off to find the mages and look for the jewel shards at the same time.

On their way they had some additions to their group, a little fox demon named Shippou who they saved from a trio of demons called Thunder Brothers and a perverted monk called Miroku who almost sucked Inuyasha in his wind tunnel. Together they travelled to the sanction of mages and stayed for about month while Kagome trained to become a full fledged mage. After a month the mages decided that they taught Kagome everything they could teach her and anything else she would have to learn by herself, which included her master element. The element that she had the most powerful control over. She was told it was probably the same as her father's but unfortunately she could not remember that. They also told her about the contract.

The contract was more than a mere piece of paper. Once signed it increased powers of the contracter,who had to be a mage much to Inuyasha's disappointment, greatly and also gave him or her immortality. In exchange of their humanity that is. Kagome didn't know what that meant but the mages told her that it didn't really mean anything other than she wouldn't be counted among the human population anymore. She also didn't need to rush it since it could be signed anywhere and anytime. After that Kagome and the others decided to go back.

One night when they were staying in a mansion thank to Miroku who decided to help the owner with the 'black cloud' that were lingering on top of their house. They were peacefully having their dinner and Shippou and Kagome were bantering cheerfully and Inuyasha was pouting . Suddenly they were shocked by tremors coming their way. Something big was coming.

Miroku suggested they ran away thinking that they were outmatched when Kagome sensed a jewel shard.

"The shard. It's coming this way with a great speed." She said.

Inuyasha smirked. "A jewel fragment,eh?"

"Let's go then!" Miroku shouted and started running. Inuyasha and Kagome followed.

Then it appeared. A huge ogre like demon came in to their sight but instead of doing anything it revealed something that was sitting on his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hissed at the silver-haired man that was staring at them with an emotionless face.

Sesshomaru jumped off of the demons shoulder and attacked them with his poisonous claw. Inuyasha jumped out of the way while Miroku and Kagome barely managed to escape.

"I see you are slow as ever, Inuyasha." Said Sesshomaru. He was so indifferent that it made Kagome furious. Even she wasn't so emotionless and she was known as the "Ice Queen" of her school.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha managed to say between coughs. "What do you want?" he snapped.

Face unchanging, "Do not ask me such stupid questions. I am here for Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha gripped the handle of his sword. "You still haven't given up?" he spat.

"They know each other?"Miroku asked with wide eyes.

"That's Inuyasha's elder brother." Kagome said with a sharp tone that showed she didn't like him one bit.

"Brother?" Miroku's eyes widened even further.

Kagome nodded. "But unlike Inuyasha, he's a full fledged demon."

'Why is he still after Tetsusaiga when he can't even hold it?' Kagome thought to herself. Tetsusaiga was a sword made in other to protect humans and Sesshomaru who had nothing to do with humans and even despised them would not be able to hold it.

"Draw your sword, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru demanded. "Or will you hand it over quietly?"

'It's not so hard to guess where this is going.' Kagome thought. She just hoped that Inuyasha could win by himself because she didn't want her powers to be exposed to this guy before she even figured out her master element.

"Shaddup or this time I'll cut off more than just your arm." He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and started swinging it toward Sesshomaru but he just kept jumping out of its way.

"I see you failed to master the use of Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said. It was obvious from the tone of his voice that he underestimated Inuyasha.

"What!? Shut up, damn it!" Inuyasha screamed and launched towards him. But Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's wrist before his sword reached its destination. Kagome and the others gasped.

"You really can not handle this sword, Inuyasha. It is so pitiful really." Sesshomaru's hand began to radiate a sick green light and they all heard Inuyasha scream in agony.

'He's poisoning Inuyasha's arm. If this goes on his arm will...' Sesshomaru's voice interupted her thoughts.

"If you do not let go of the Tetsusaiga now, your arm will rot and fall off."

"That will not happen!" Inuyasha's other hand gripped the sword and he pushed Sesshomaru and made him let go of his arm. But Sesshomaru was not about to give up. A line of light formed between his finger and he snapped it at Inuyasha's hand until Tetsusaiga finally flew out of his hands stuck into the ground. Sesshomaru rushed to the sword before Inuyasha could reach it . He slowly gripped the sword with the hand that was given to him by Naraku. Under normal circumstances the sword would have burned his hand with rejection but this hand was that of a human. He took it out of the ground and Tetsusaiga transformed in his hand. He swung it toward Inuyasha and made huge breach on the ground. If Inuyasha hadn't gotten out of the way on time, he would be in pieces.

Kagome's eyes widened while she watched. This could not be happening. Sesshomaru should not have been able to hold that sword. Inuyasha was as shocked as she was.

Sesshomaru's face showed an expression that reminded of a smirk. "Now I shall show the true power of Tetsusaiga." With that the huge ogre like demon made a hole in the mountain and dozens of demons gushed out of the mountain. But with a single swing of Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru killed them all in the blink of an eye.

Kagome 's jaw dropped to the floor. She didn't know that Tetsusaiga was so powerful. She knew it was nothing compared to what she learned of her powers but still it was just a sword. Its power almost rivaled the power of the Sword of Four Elements, the sword of the mages. And Inuyasha was fucked.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed and started running. But she was stopped by Miroku.

"Kagome wait. I'll go. Shippou, you stay back, too." He said.

"Miroku don't be ridiculous! We don't stand a fucking chance against that bastard without my powers!" she yelled at him.

Seehomaru and Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to them.

"Do you see now that a pathetic half demon like you will never be able to master this sword?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha. His voice was filled with arrogance.

"We do if I use my wind tunnel." Miroku said as he started undoing the seal on his hand.

"How fitting that you will be killed by Tetsusaiga. I can not think of a better end for you."

"Like I would let a fu-" Inuyasha started but he was interrupted by Miroku who was now standing in front of him.

"I can't let this go on any further. I've had enough of your sibling rivalry." Miroku said firmly.

Kagome thought she saw Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow.

Inuyasha, of course, wouldn't except his help and Jaken had enough of their argument.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please allow me to take care of this." Sesshomaru simply nodded and stood back.

The huge demon started attacking on Jaken's command but was stopped by Miroku's wind tunnel.

'So this was what that Naraku warned me about.' Sesshomaru thought. He took out the hive of insects and set them free. Soon he observed that the insects did their job and the monk had to close that hole in his hand. He watched as Inuyasha and the rest got rid of the insects but it was no good. The monk was functional no more. He saw the girl that knelt next to the monk run off to somewhere telling Inuyasha to take care of someone who he assumed was the monk. He blocked Inuyasha's blades of blood and watched as Inuyasha wrapped the monk's arm around his neck and went into hiding behind the remains of the giant demon.

"Hn. It is useless to hide Inuyasha." He lifted Tetsusaiga and swung it at their direction. It destroyed everything in its way. But soon Inuyasha's head showed up.

He laughed but there was not a sign of humor in his voice. "You are nothing but a disgrace, Inuyasha. A stain that needs to be removed from this world."

"Keh. Just because you got you hands on one sword doesn't make you king of the world, ya know." Inuyasha laughed and smirked. "And by the way, the next time you try to kill someone, make sure you do it right. Or that someone you were trying to kill might just feed you those words." And once again he launched himself at Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru easily blocked all his attacks with Tetsusaiga.

"I've had enough of you!" said Sesshomaru and hurled his sword at Inuyasha but much to his surprise Inuyasha managed to block him.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha smirked. That stupid smile on his face got on Sesshomaru's nerves more than anything.

"The sheath, you say?" He shot Inuyasha a death glare. "What sheath?" He pushed Inuyasha back and started attacking rapidly with Tetsusaiga until Inuyasha let go of the sheath. He was now defenseless in front of him and there was no other way out.

"One swing, Inuyasha. That is all that it will take." Sesshomaru lifted Tetsusaiga to finish of Inuyasha once and for all. "Goodbye, brother." He said as he lowered his sword onto Inuyasha. But only to meet an invisible barrier.

Kagome barely made it in time. If she was late even a five seconds, Inuyasha would be dead. But he wasn't and this was her battle now.

Sesshomaru looked in to the piercing eyes of the female human. If looks could kill, he would be dead for sure. But that wasn't his concern. His concern was how this human was able to make a barrier that could stop Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha. Take Miroku and Shippo to somewhere safe. I'll handle this." She said without breaking eye contact with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, are you insane? No way in hell I'm leaving you alone to deal with that bastard." Inuyasha responded. As he took his place near her. "I'll –"

"INUYASHA! Be reasonable! I'm sorry to say so but you are powerless against him without your sword and they need your help more than I do." Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment. He was taken aback with her statement but he knew she was right. He saw what she could do and he really didn't want to be nearby when she did it.

He nodded firmly and ran toward Miroku and Shippou, saving them from Jaken and giving him a beating in the process, then he took them on his back started running towards the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru suddenly broke away from Kagome and attempted to attack Inuyasha again but Kagome would not have it. She held him back with a wind she created making him stick Tetsusaiga to the ground to keep from flying away.

"I don't think so Sesshomaru. Your battle is with me know." Her voice echoed in the wind.

Sesshomaru looked at the human that was keeping him from his goal. She was wearing a white dress that covered her body perfectly and stopped a little higher than her mid-thigh. It was a little loose and had interesting markings on after the line that showed her hips started. Her shoulders and collar bones were exposed as the dress started right above her round and firm breasts. The sleeves of the dress seemed a little odd to his as they also were tight until they reached her elbows and it seemed like it was cut in the middle of it. Her midnight black hair was pulled up in a high pony tail except for her fringe and two thin strands of hair. Her face did not show any emotion. It was as emotionless as his. It irritated him to see that she was not afraid of him.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru was assessing his new opponent. So she did the same. He didn't look any different than the last time she saw him. He still wore a white kimono with a red hexagon and flower crest at the collar. She also knew he wore an armor that covered almost all of his torso. On the center of his forehead was a blue crescent moon along with magenta stripes on his eyelids. On both his cheeks were two more magenta colored stripe matching the ones on his also had a large length of fur on his right shoulder which Kagome assumed was some sort of a tail. His silver hair and golden eyes was the same as Inuyasha's though his hair seemed much silkier and his eyes much colder. The only difference that she did notice was his arm. The arm that was not supposed to be there since Inuyasha cut it off at their last encounter. And all the pieces fell into their places.

"Did you grow your arm back or did you find it elsewhere?" Kagome asked and thus breaking the silence. "I assumed you got it elsewhere since you would not be able to touch Tetsusaiga if it belonged to you."

'Clever for a human.' Sesshomaru thought as he narrowed his eyes.

Kagome smirked. Bingo. "I'll take that as a yes. Where'd you get it from? A corpse? Someone you killed for this purpose? Or was it a gift?" Kagome's smirk deepened.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. How did she know that?

Kagome probably would have missed that slight change in his expression if she hadn't been looking for it.

"Hmph. There's nothing you should be surprised about. It's not so hard to guess with those insects you released. So long as you don't shit them. But that would be disturbing." Kagome said with a faked look of disgust on her face. But that look changed to an arrogant smirk when she realised she had managed to make him angry. Or annoyed at the very least. She was fucking with him and he knew it. "Yeah, really. I wonder how Naraku does it. I mean, wouldn't it ,like, hurt when you do that? Even normal shits hurts sometimes and I just can't imagine someth-"

"Enough! I am not here to listen to your nonsense. " His poker face was back on his face but he couldn't hide the irritation from his voice.

"Aww. Play time is over, I see. And here I thought we were having so much fun." She grinned.

Sesshomaru had to try real hard to keep his face straight and not to gag. This female was getting on his nerves and she was going to pay for that. So instead of answering he lifted the sword and pointed at her.

She knew he was getting ready for an attack and wondered what his reaction was going to be when he found out that he couldn't move his feet. She smiled. She had silently pinned his feet to the ground with earth and ice while they were talking. 'This is going to end before it truly started.' She thought.

Sesshomaru observed his and her surroundings. If he launched at her like he did to Inuyasha, she would easily be able to dodge or block his attack. She was too smart for that. No. He had fake an attack first. He would lift the sword and jump over her head making it seem like an head first attack but then quickly move behind her when she puts up the barrier like the last time and finish her off from her back. He smirked ever so slightly and thought 'This is going to end before it truly started.'

He saw her face light up with a confident smile and put his plan to action by lifting his sword over his head. But there was a small problem. He couldn't move his feet. He looked down quickly to see that his feet was covered in some sort of substance that seemed to be solid mud and ice. Then he heard the human laugh.

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice really. I thought with how sensitive you are you would have realized and attacked me long ago. I guess you mind was too preoccupied." She smiled sweetly.

His face now clearly showed his fury. He looked at his feet once again only to that the substance now reached his knees and was still going up. He used poisoned claw to get rid of it but it didn't work. No matter how much he tried nothing happened and the substance was rapidly raising. He was about to use Tetsusaiga when she interrupted him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Of course if you really want to lose you feet, that is your choice." Kagome said calmly. She decided it was really fun to watch him frustrated but what she said was the truth. "The thing that I like the most about magic is, you see, it's adaptive. I already know what you and the Tetsusaiga can do so I adapted my magic accordingly. So there's no way out for you. Only I can break that break you out of that."

Sesshomaru, the great Lord of the Western Lands, for the first time in his lifetime felt helpless.


	2. A Pair of Golden Eyes

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel helpless, hearing the human's wicked laughter. He had no was out of this prison and she knew it. He felt the substance raising, it had reached his hips now and was still going up. Desperate, he used Tetsusaiga to try and destroy the thing but it was no use. On the contrary, it seemed to gain speed with his every attack or movement. He felt like he was sinking into an ice-cold swamp.

He looked at the female human. She appeared perfectly normal except for her strange clothing and she definetely smelled human. How could she-

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. 'She is a mage.' He realized. That was the only reasonable explanation. How did he fail to notice this before? Every demon knew that he should avoid to battle a mage unless extremely necessary and Sesshomaru was no different. The only beings that could rival him at power were mages. He was almost destroyed by one of them about a century ago. The only way to defeat a mage was to oppose his or her master element. But there was no way he could find that out now. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to transform into his demon form either. Something was keeping him.

Kagome watched the silent battle that was going on in the dog demon's head. "The only thing you have to do is to let go of Tetsusaiga, you know." She suggested but the look he gave her told that he would die before he did that. She sighed and started walking toward the man whose eyes were now red with rage.

When he saw her walking in his direction he pointed the sword at her but couldn't move it anymore as the ice now covered his arm. He couldn't move at all. Kagome moved behind him.

"I can kill you right now and it would be so easy. You know I can." Her voice was low and her lips almost touched his ear. He growled at her for her closeness. She simply chuckled and moved to his left side.

She silently examined his left arm. After a few moments she slowly slipped his white kimono off his shoulder to be able to inspect the arm closer. The act earned her another growl but she knew he couldn't do anything. Her eyes widened at the sight. She was right. The arm truly did not belong to him and not only that but it was trying to eat him alive. The joint of the arm was on fire.

Sesshomaru was also surprised by this sight. He had not realized what the arm was doing to him. Kagome placed her hand on the arm where the jewel shard was and pulled the arm apart from his body.

Sesshomaru watched the girl as she removed the arm. Her eyes flashed black for a moment and the arm was no longer attached to his body. The arm dissolved in her hand, leaving only the jewel shard behind. Tetsusaiga fell to the ground and she picked it up and started to walk away.

"You are not going to kill me?" Sesshomaru asked. 'She must be truly insane, letting me live after all I did to her friends.' He thought.

Kagome stopped and turned to face him. His eyes were no longer red though he still looked pissed. She stuck the untransformed Tetsusaiga into the ground and got closer to him once again. She stared right into his eyes and said: "No."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew bigger at her answer. This human was truly a fool. "Why? Would it not be much easier to kill me now rather than having to deal with me later?"

"It would be easier but it doesn't feel right." Kagome shrugged.

Sesshomaru raised one eye brow. "Does not feel right?"

She nodded. "What does that mean?"

The mage sighed. "It means that you're not meant to die this way." Kagome continued to explain as she saw his other eyebrow raise too. "There are some things that I can see about the future. Random things. And this is one of them. I know that you are not supposed to die here, today. Or by my hand."

The dog demon narrowed his eyes. This human had interesting powers. Powers that he did not know mages possessed. "Hn. How am I supposed to die, then?"

Kagome shrugged again. "I don't know that. I just know it's not like this." She pointed at his immobilized body. "I believe that you will die in a battle that you actually had the change to fight. If you die at all, that is." And with that she grabbed the Tetsusaiga and walked away without another word.

Sesshomaru didn't know for how much time stood there, frozen. The insects that was given to him by Naraku fled. Sometime after that he got tired of waiting and called for his servant.

"Jaken! Come and free me from this." Hearing his word Jaken jumped out of whatever hole he was hiding in and rushed to his Lord's rescue.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Almost half of the ice was melted now and Jaken used his staff melt the rest of it but it didn't work.

'So it's immune to Jaken's powers, too.' Sesshomaru narrowed the golden eyes. This human girl proved to be tougher than he expected. Much tougher.

"S-sesshomaru-sama, what should we do,now? Are we just going to wait until it all melts?" Jaken yelped.

As much as he despised he idea, it seemed like the only way. Sesshomaru's head shot up as he sensed something coming their way. A strong wind blew, almost dragging Jaken along with it and melted all the ice. He was now free. A beautiful voice echoed in the wind.

"Until we meet again, Sesshomaru..."

"Hey, Kagomeee! How the hell did ya manage to get that Tetsusaiga from that bastard?"Inuyasha yelled for thousandth time. It had happened more than a week ago but he still wouldn't let it go. He was starting to get on Kagome's nerves.

"What's done is done, Inuyasha. Don't dwell on it." Kagome told him, signalling to keep quiet so that he wouldn't disturb Miroku who was still recovering from the last attack.

"As if I would! Tell me already!" He just refused to give up, not realizing it was a big mistake.

Kagome had enough. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" she snapped and Inuyasha crashed face first into the ground.

"Damn you-" he started but shut up immediately when he saw Kagome stand.

"I told you to drop it. For once in your life do you were told." She said.

"She is right, Inuyasha. Stop it." Said the newest members of their group, Sango who they had met about 2 days ago. She, too, had tried to kill them at first. He looked at Kagome again. She looked calm but Inuyasha could see the vein popped in her forehead so he didn't push it any longer.

"But it is a truly curious thing, Kagome." Miroku stated from where he was lying down.

"What is?"

"That you were able to defeat Inuyasha's brother so quickly and without getting hurt. I heard of the mages' legendary powers before but I still had no idea." He frowned. "If you do not mind me asking, could you please tell me what your master element is?"

Kagome simply shrugged."I don't know. I still haven't discovered it yet."

Miroku's eyes widened with shock. "And still you were able to defeat him so easily? That is simply...incredible."

"What's a master element?" asked the curious little fox demon.

"It is the element that a mage can use most efficiently. The only element he or she can fully master. Also a mage's power is measured by their master element." Kagome explained.

Shippou cocked an eye brow."How so?"

"For example a mage whose master element is fire is usually much more powerful than those who master other elements. Fire is the most and wind is the least powerful element but wind masters tend to be more sneaky so that kind of covers up for it. Though no one can escape a fire master's wrath." Kagome once again wondered what her father's master element was.

"What of the other elements?" Sango asked, unable to stop herself. The topic was rather curious.

"Yeah and is there anything special about those who master the elements? I mean is there anything they can do when other cannot?" Miroku joined Sango.

Kagome thought for a while trying to remember the special power of the elements. "Hmm... Let's see. The element are aligned as: fire, water-ice, earth and wind from most powerful to the least. The master of an element unlock a special ability connected to that element. One that those who does not master the same element cannot do. If I remember correctly, wind masters can materialize and dematerialize objects out of air, water-ice masters can call for water no matter their distance from it or its source, meaning the source might as well be a living being, earth master can communicate with nature and call it forth in his or her aid and lastly fire masters have the ability to summon lightning."

"Cool." Shippou said with a huge grin.

Kagome nodded. "Indeed they are but also very difficult to achieve for those who are not strong enough. Any mage can transform into all elements if they are strong enough but truly mastering them can lead to disaster if you don't have enough control. Fire masters especially can kill themself when they are using their mater power. That is why they are so little in number."

"Wow, Kagome. I didn't realize you were carrying such a heavy burden." Sango said with wide eyes. What Kagome told them was incredible and she knew Kagome was strong but she couldn't help but worry for her new friend life.

Kagome recognized the look of concern of her brown eyes friend. "Fear not for me Sango. I know I am strong enough to master whatever element that might be my master one. I only wish to find it out." With that Kagome once again became lost in her thoughts. She had been thinking of the contract for a long time now. She wanted to sign it but couldn't bring herself to do so. She wanted to become more powerful but she was afraid of the consequences. She also knew it would help her discover her master element but she needed to clear her head first. She decided to go home for a few days to make up her mind.

She stood up, gathered her belongings and informed the that she will be leaving for a few days. Everyone, except for Inuyasha, bid their farewells to the young mage.

"Who gave you the permission to leave, huh, wench?" Inuyasha snapped, raising to his feet and blocking Kagome's way.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly.

'This is not a good sign' Inuyasha thought. Nothing good ever came from her speaking calmly.

Kagome saw a few drops of sweat form on hid forehead but he still didn't move. She stared directly into his eyes. "Do you believe it's truly wise to tell me what to do after you saw that I was able to defeat your brother while he was in the possession of Tetsusaiga?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Sweat kept forming on his forehead until one drop slid down his cheek and dropped on the floor. He gulped. She was still staring at him but he was determined not to move. He was too stubborn for his own good.

Kagome had enough of his bullshit. "Inuyasha, sit!" she yelled, making his facial features acquainted with the ground one again. She jumped over him and headed for the well.

"Damn, wench!" Inuyasha growled when he was able to raise his head of the ground.

"You had that coming, Inuyasha." Miroku told him, shaking his head to his stupidity.

"He did at that." Sangu agreed. 'Poor Kagome.' She thought. 'She has to deal with this bullshit every other day'. The feeling of certain someone's hand on her ass reminded her that she had her own share of bullshit to deal with. The sound of Sango's hand connecting to Miroku's cheek echoed in the hut. She stood up and sat down in a place as far away as possible from the perverted monk.

"Keh. You are the one talk, Miroku." Inuyasha said, smirking. Miroku simply stared at him instead of answering.

Kagome walked towards the well, listening to her friends' banter as they slowly faded away. She arrived to clearing and looked around to make sure no one was there and jumped into the well. Soon a familiar sensation surrounded her and she found herself in the environment of the future that she knew very well. She climbed out with the ladder she placed and went into the house to greet her mother. The poor woman was probably lonely with her little son away for education and her father passed away two years ago when Kagome was 19.

Even though she was pretty upset at first, Kagome was now happy that she started working immediately after high school instead of attending college. It was an obligation at the time since they were desperately in need of money with her brother's school fees and her grandfather's untimely death. When she fell into the well, she had just quit her job and was getting ready to enter college since her mother started to date a guy,Takumi, who turned out to be filthy rich. He did everything in his power, which was a lot, to help Kagome and her mother get out of their debts and live a good life. Kagome didn't like the guy at first, thinking he was probably just another spoiled rich brat but in time she realized that he actually cared for her mother and would do almost anything for her. She was happy that to know that her mother was in good hand when she off fighting demons and other shit.,

Satori was very happy to see her dear daughter return even if it was for a few days. She quickly sat her down on a chair and served her favourite food. Kagome wolfed down everything she gave her like it was her last meal. When she finished they talked about her adventures and what her mother had been doing when she was gone. Apparently Takumi was abroad on a business trip and she felt a little lonely. Suddenly something accured to Kagome.

"Mother. I need to ask you something about father." She watched as her mother's eyes sadden at the mention of her deceased lover.

"Of course, dear."

"You know what father was, right?" Her mother nodded. "Did you now anything else like something called master element? Or did he leave me anything that's related to my powers?"

Her mother thought for a while, the shook her head. "No, I've never heard of anything like 'master element' But now that you mention it, I believe he did leave you something. Let me see if I can find it." The elder woman got up and went upstairs to look for something that she didn't lay eyes upon for many years. 14 years to be specific. When she finally found it she quickly took it to her daughter.

Kagome simply stared at the thing her mother handed to her. It was a letter. Simple and old-looking. She thanked her mother and retreated to her room. She sat on her bed and continued staring at the letter. It was sealed by what looked like a simple seal but Kagome could sense the magic in it. It required a specific elemental magic to open but which one? The crimson red color of the seal reminded her of flames so she decided to try fire magic. She pressed her thumb on the red circle and heated it. After a few seconds the seal flashed a red light and opened. Inside the letter was two pieces of papers that had her father's hand writing on them. She grabbed the one on the front and started reading.

_My dearest daughter,_

_If you are reading this, then that mean I am no longer able to teach you what you will learn from letter myself. But it also means you managed to break the seal on your powers without my help. Congratulations. But this is only the beginning. I assume you already know and have been to where I am from. Otherwise you wouldn't be reading probably have tons of questions about your powers and your master element is probably one of them. Normally I would want you figure it out yourself but I believe you have already been through enough to get your powers unlocked. So let me tell that your master element is the element of fire. If you ask me how I know it, I'll say it's because it runs in our family and you showed natural talent to the usage of fire when you were young. So I'm pretty sure of it. Now that that's out of the way, I will tell you about the contract. I know you know of it already and I wouldn't be surprised if you had already signed it but just in case you haven't let me tell you there's nothing to be afraid of. 'In exchange for your humanity' is just a bunch of bullshit to scare people away. The only thing that'll change about you are your aura, scent and that you will be no longer a mortal. Many humans used to call us mages' demons in human skin'. Little did they know that we are not demons. Anyway. So I'm telling you to go ahead and sign the contract and if you do not know how to do it, the letter should also contain _my_ contract. The only thing you have to do is to change a few words and that's it. No matter what you decide, please know that I will love you. And tell Satori and Souta that I love them and that I'm sorry for leaving them like that . Take care my sweet daughter. May the Gods look kindly upon you._

_Your Father_

By the time she finished reading she realized that she had been crying. Her father really loved her mother. Not giving herself any time to cry, Kagome quickly wiped her tears and grabbed her father contract. She silently read it and realized that there were a few drops of dried blood on the left bottom of the page and there was a name written below it. _Higurashi Kasai._ She realized that it wasn't so hard and decided to go with. But later. Now she was going to have a bath and relax for 3 days. She could sign the contract when she returned to the feudal era. She laid her head her pillow and easily drifted to sleep. That night she dreamt of a pair of golden eyes that definitely did not belong to a half demon but she didn't know why.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed the story. It means a lot to me since I wasn't exactly confident but you guys provided me with the motivation to keep going. Your opinions mean the world to me. So the more reviews/favs/follows, the sooner the updates :)


	3. Don't Fuck with a Mage

As she was helping her mother the dishes, Kagome thought about the dream she had last night. 'Why the fuck did I dream about that bastard?' she thought. 'I mean ,ok, he's hot and everything but still to dream about his eyes of all the other things I could dream of about him. Like his body.' She smiled to herself. No matter how much she disliked him, she couldn't deny how attractive he was. Inuyasha was attractive, too, but he wasn't the 'demon lord trying to kill you with all his might' attractive. And he was short. He was at most a few inches taller than Kagome if not the same height. But Sesshomaru... Kagome was tall for an average woman and even so she had to look up to meet his eyes. She sighed. If only he wasn't the enemy, she would definitely hit that.

She finished washing the dishes and went to room to get ready. 3 days had passed already and she was going back to the feudal era. She put on her white dress, packed some ramen and other food, grabbed her staff and set off. She stopped in front of the well and took her father's contract out of her bag.

"I'll just get it over with." She said to herself and put her stuff on the floor as far as possible. She stood in front of the well once again. stretching her hand out she started reciting.

"I, Higurashi Kagome, master of the element of fire, hereby declare that I agree to the conditions of my contract and accept my full powers as a fire master." The ground beneath her feet suddenly set on fire and she cried out in surprise. She tried to get away but her feet was pinned to the floor. The fire raised, swallowing her. After a few second that felt like an eternity, Kagome realized the flames were not doing her harm. She stood there in the flames with an arm outstretched. A very old-looking paper appeared in her hand. She brought it closer to her body and read its contents. It was same as her father's contract. The only missing thing was the blood. She took her small knife out of its sheath and cut her palm. She watched as the blood gathered and tilted her hand so blood dropped on the contract. The moment her blood touched the paper the flames around her suddenly went crazy and calmed down again. The flames turned into the same blue color of her eyes before they fully disappeared.

It took Kagome a few moments to regain herself. "Ok. That was some crazy shit." She blinked a few times, then she gathered her stuff and jumped into the well.

"Inuyasha. Will you please calm down? She'll be here any minute." Sango whined. Inuyasha had been walking back and forth in the room for the past hour and she was about to go insane.

"She's late. She should have arrived by now." Inuyasha said. If continued this a little longer, he was going make a hole in the ground.

"I don't remember her mentioning a specific time for her arrival." Miroku stated. Inuyasha simply glared at him and sped up his pace.

Sango's eye brows started twitching. "Alright that's i-"

"Inuyasha, sit!" The sound of Inuyasha's face meeting the ground echoed through the village and a few seconds later Kagome appeared in the hut's entrance. She met Inuyasha's furious gaze. "What did I tell you about doing what you were told?" Her face showed no emotion but her eyes were cold as ice.

Inuyasha shivered but he refused to give up. He jumped to his feet."I wouldn't be doing that if you di-" He suddenly stopped mid sentence and started to sniff the air. There was something wrong with her scent. 'No, not wrong. But definitely different.' Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do now, wench?" He asked.

Kagome frowned. "What? I didn't do anything."

"Stop shitting me. There's way that you smell this different all of a sudden." The half demon snapped.

Kagome looked confused. She didn't do anything. But wait... Could it be? "The only thing I did was to sign the contract. Maybe that's it."

The other member of the group looked shocked. "You signed it? Does it feel any different?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Not really. I just feel more powerful, like magic is flowing through my veins."

"Cool!" Shippou said with a grin. Kagome returned his smile.

"But did you test your powers yet? Maybe you can figure out your master element now." Sango suggested.

"Nah, I figured it out already."

"What!?" they all said at the same time, staring at Kagome with wide eyes.

"What is it, then? If you don't mind me asking." Everyone nodded like they agreed with Miroku.

"I don't mind. It's fire." Kagome said with a gentle smile. They were like 5 years kids with their curiosity.

"Keh. I suggest that you don't try to master that power then. From what you said you might as well kill yourself. There is no use in having a shard detector if she' dead." Inuyasha was facing the wall with his back to Kagome and the others and there was no way he could she that coming.

An interesting scent came to Inuyasha's nose. "Does it smell like something burning in here?" It took a few moments to realize that he was the source of the smell. The tips of his hair was on fire. He started screaming. "Aahhh! Put it out, put it out!" He started rolling on the floor with hope of extinguishing the fire. Kagome made a huge bubble of water and dropped it on him. His hair sizzled and he fire was out. He stood up immediately.

"What the fuck, wench? Are you nuts or something?" He yelled at Kagome.

Kagome raised her index finger. "First rule of survival as a demon, Inuyasha: Don't _fuck_ with a mage." Her face was dead serious and even if Inuyasha failed to see at that moment, her eyes were sparkling with humor.

The look on her face scared the shit out of him but he was not about to admit that.

"Keh. Whatever. Just be ready and we'll set off as soon as we can." He walked out of the hut and the members of the group started laughing.

Sango, holding her stomach, wiped the tear from her eyes. "Oh my god, Kagome! That was priceless."

"Yeah, that look on Inuyasha's face is not something you see everyday." Miroku agreed.

"I think that we'll be seeing it more often now, thank to Kagome." Shippou added between giggles. Kagome smiled and winked him. 'As often as necessary.' She thought. That half demon really needed to be taught a lesson. "Well then. Let's get out of here before Inuyasha throws another tantrum." They all got up and went out of the hut, taking their stuff with them. Inuyasha was waiting for them a little further. When he saw them coming, he, too, started walking. Everyone in the group noticed that he was avoiding eye contact with Kagome. Kagome smiled wickedly. 'That's what you get from messing with me, Inuyasha.' Their journey continued in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama, please tell me what is wrong? You have been deeply lost in thought more than ever for the last few days. Is there something that bothers? Is it the little human girl? I can dispose of her immediately if you wish." Jaken pointed at Rin, the little girl that started following them after Sesshomaru revived her with the Tenseiga.<p>

"Shut your mouth, Jaken or I will kill you where you stand."Thankfully Sesshomaru didn't have to kill him. Jaken was right though. Something _had_ been bothering him. It wasn't the little girl that walked beside him cheerfully, always with a smile on her face. He had _almost_ come to like her even. No, it was something else. _Someone _else. The only person who had made him feel desperate. The girl that always followed his idiot half-brother. The mage. But she was not a mage. She smelled fully human even though there was no doubt her powers was the same of the mages. Sesshomaru had never felt so insulted. The other lords would laugh at him if they heard about what happened. Defeated by a pathetic human girl. He felt his anger raise again. It was so intense that he had to use every drop of his control to keep his eyes from turning red. He didn't want to scare Rin.

He knew he had to do something or otherwise he would never be able to let it go. He suddenly stopped walking causing Jaken to bump into him.

"Mi-milord?" Jaken said with a trembling voice.

" Jaken. Stay with Rin and Ah-Un and find shelter. I have something that needs to be taken care off." Sesshomaru ordered without looking at his direction.

"Y-yes, milord. I shall do as you wish." Jaken squeaked.

"Also, if anything happens to Rin while I'm gone, I will have your head for it." Then he disappeared into the forest.

Jaken gulped and turned to the little girl. "Ok, Rin. Follow me now. I'll take you to somewhere safe." Rin followed the small toad-like demon with confused look on her face. 'Where did Sesshomaru-sama go, I wonder.'

* * *

><p>It was harder than he thought to find them since it had rained a couple of days ago but when he finally found them he realized that that was not the only reason. There was something about the girl's scent. It was the same as before, she smelled of sakura blossoms and apples, and yet it was so different. He realize it was because she didn't smell human like the last time. Something had changed in her. He wanted to observe her from afar for a little longer but too bad for him Kagome sensed his presence.<p>

"I know you're there. Get out of hiding and show yourself." Her companions were startled when she spoke so suddenly but when they saw Sesshomaru walk out of the bushes across the clearing they were resting at, they all pulled themselves together and onto their feet. Inuyasha instantly gripped the handle of Tetsusaiga.

"What do you want now, you bastard? Here to die, are ya?" He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and attacked his unamused half brother. Sesshomaru simply dodged his attack with one graceful movement and landed a few feet away from him.

"Even if it is tempting, I am not here for you Inuyasha." His piercing gaze turned to Kagome. "I am here for the mage."

Kagome raised her eyebrow with surprise but that expression was soon replaced by a smirk. "To what do I owe this pleasure, o the Great Ruler of the Western Lands?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows almost twitched. This female was getting more and more annoying by the moment. He was about to reply when Inuyasha interrupted him.

"Bullshit. We all know you are here the Tetsusaiga. So come at me now and let's get this over with" He attempted attacking the annoyed dog demon again but he was stopped by Kagome's command.

"Inuyasha, sit!" And he crashed into the ground with a loud thud. "Be a good boy for once and stand back while the adult are..." She looked at Sesshomaru."_talking._" she finished her sentence. She walked past Inuyasha and stood about a foot or two away from the gorgeous demon lord. She cocked an eyebrow at Sesshomaru while Inuyasha was yelling with his colorful vocabulary in the background.

"So tell me. Why are you here? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" The arrogant smile on her face almost drove him off the edge. How could human girl be more arrogant than a female demon? The never thought the day would come.

"Are you going to speak up or spend the rest of the day standing there and staring at me? Let me know if you'll stare so I'll give you a picture or something because we really need to go." Kagome felt irritated yet flattered that someone like him would stare at her like. She knew she was beautiful but he was in a whole other league.

Even the female demons would never go this far annoying him, fearing for their lives. But for some reason Sesshomaru felt that he... liked her?

'No, that can not be it.' Sesshomaru liked no one. She was no exception and beside she was always walking around with his stupid half-brother within 5 feet. He was sure Inuyasha would get her killed in one of these if she was not capable of taking care of herself.

"I am here to challenge you, mage." He stated calmly.

He watched her as cocked one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Challenge me? Challenge me to a what?"

"To a duel."

She raised her other brow. "To death?" she asked, almost horrified.

"I would have it no other way." Sesshomaru replied. His expressions showed some of his confusion when Kagome started laughing. That was the last he expected someone to do when he challenge them to a duel to death. Will her wonders ever cease?

When she finally managed to stop laughing, "Do you really wish to die that badly?" she asked. Sesshomaru simply shot her a death glare. She laughed again. "Ok, fine. I accept you challenge. However,..." she said with voice that could suggest anything.

"However?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I am pretty sure that you do not want to die and neither do I. Also I think killing you would be real waste when I can think of much better uses for you." She smirked wickedly.

"What is it that you want, mage?" The silver-haired demon asked. He was getting impatient.

"What I suggest is that we change the rules a little so instead of simply 'the winner kills the loser' we say that 'the loser becomes the slave of the winner for a month'. What do you say?" She grinned more cheerfully than a person should while talking about such a topic.

"What!? Kagome, are you out of you fucking mind? What if he wins? Or even worse what if you win? I don't want that jerk around for a month!" Inuyasha shouted. It was growing harder and harder for Sango and Miroku to hold him back.

"Silence, Inuyasha. It is not your place to decide that." She answered without looking at him. She was instead looking at the tall demon who was in the process of thinking.

Sesshomaru could not deny that it was an interesting request. Having a mage under you service could always come in handy but he had to think about what would happen if he lose, too. It would be an extreme dishonor for someone like to become the slave of anyone, not to mention that he would have to put up with that brainless mutt for a month. But he was too curious to be able to decline her offer. He had only to win and she would be his for month. His head shot up and he caught the mage's ocean blue eyes.

"Very well, mage. I accept your offer."


	4. A Pink, Fluffy Collar

Kagome couldn't help but grin as wide as she can. Having Lord Fluffy as a slave. It was like her wildest dreams come true and she only had to beat him in an one on one combat.

They stood in the middle of a forest clearing standing only about 10 meters away from each other, both waiting for the other one to make the first move. Inuyasha and the other were getting more and more nervous by the moment. Sango and Miroku actually had to bind him to a tree to keep Inuyasha from interrupting. The forest was dead silent like every animal stopped to watch the two beautiful person that stared at each other.

Kagome never broke the eye contact with him and that bothered Sesshomaru. No one could look at his eyes without showing fear this long except for his half brother and he was an idiot. Fortunately for Kagome, who was getting tired of waiting, Sesshomaru ran out of patience and made the first attack by launching at her. Kagome easily dodged him the first time but he kept coming, attacking rapidly with his sharp claws until Kagome jumped away.

"Are you going to actually fight or keep running away like a coward?" Sesshomaru asked, growing tired of her games.

Kagome smiled and instead of answering she clenched her hand into a fist and dashed into him, using her wind magic to speed herself up.

Sesshomaru barely dodged her attack and she punched the ground that was beneath him a moment ago, forming a huge hole. His golden eyes widened. He didn't know she possessed such strength. She turned her face to meet his gaze. There was no longer any trace of humor in her features. She made a motion of cutting the air with her hand and suddenly icicles were flying towards him.

He dodged most of them but one of them cut his arm, distracting him. While he examined his wound, she was suddenly upon him, with her fist about to connect to his face. Sesshomaru was not about to let that happen. He took out his whip swung it in her direction. It would have hit her in the middle of her stomach if she hadn't disappeared suddenly. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. What kind of trick she was trying to pull know? Then he felt her behind him and he turned around in the speed of light. He saw that she was about to punch him again but this time her hand was covered in ice. He hit her hand with his whip, shattering the ice and kicked her stomach, hard, making her fly several meters away.

She rolled on the ground a few times, finally managing to stop an her feet. Her hairpin, not being able to take on more tension, broke, letting her midnight black hair fall loose on her shoulders. She put one hand on her stomach and the other one on her mouth and coughed up blood. Sesshomaru smirked ever so slightly and thought he was going to win for sure until he saw the expression on her face.

The moment Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippou saw Kagome's face, they all that one thought in mind: 'He's fucked.'

The Lord of the Western Lands felt fear for the first time in his life when he heard the girl that was crouched down in front of him growled. She let out a loud cry and raised her fist and punched the ground with all her might, her eyes flashing green and suddenly a colossal piece of rock came out of the ground and hit Sesshomaru on his stomach, knocking him on his back. Before he could get on his feet, he saw dozens of icicles flying his way. All of them missed his flesh, landing on his clothes instead. He was pinned to the ground once again. When he realized that he couldn't move at all, he also realized that he had lost. He looked at the blue eyes of the female that was now standing near him. She was smiling wickedly now. She knelt down beside him grabbed his face and she whispered, her lips almost touching his ears: "I am going to buy you a pink, fluffy collar and make you wear it to everywhere. Especially around your brother." His eyes widened in terror. She retreated and smirked when she saw his expression. She stood up, laughing, to meet her friends that were cheering for her.

Sesshomaru exhaled in defeat. 'This is going to be a very long month.' He thought. And he didn't know the half of it.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's keeping Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said to Jaken. It's been a while since he disappeared into the forest and they hadn't heard of him since.<p>

"Be quiet, girl! Sesshomaru- sama will return whenever he desires. It is not our place to question him." Jaken said with that annoying voice of his.

"Then whose place is it?"

"What?"

"Whose place is it to question him? He can't always decide everything by himself can he? Everyone can make mistakes. It's only normal." Rin blinked as Jaken's face turned into an unnatural red color.

"How dare you, you pathetic human girl!? No one alive in this era has the authority or power to dare question our Lord. He answers to no one!?" Jaken squeaked.

"Except for me, that is. But technically I am not born yet so that might be true." They both turned to see where the voice came from. Kagome walked out of the bushes and Jaken immediately pushed Rin behind him. He was about started yelling at her when another figure walked out the same bushes she did and before he could stop her Rin ran off to greet the newcomer.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you're back!" She smiled happily at her savior and he acknowledged her with a nod.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What is this pathetic human doing here? Do you want me take care of her right now?" Jaken pointed his staff at Kagome who cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut your mouth, Jaken. You will not touch her. Not that you can." Sesshomaru hissed at the toad-like demon.

Jaken was taken aback by his words."B-but forgive me for asking my Lord but why is she here?"

"Let's just say Sesshomaru-_sama_ lost a bet, shall we?" Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru glared at her, though he was thankful that she didn't say what really happened. He turned to Jaken.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, milord!"

"Take Rin and Ah-Un and go back to the palace. Stay there until I come to pick you up." He turned away without another word and disappeared into the fores once again, leaving a speechless Jaken behind. Kagome giggled at the expression on the small demon's face and followed the silver haired man. They silently walked side by side and the silence was driving Kagome insane. Then she came up with an idea.

"So, tell me about yourself." She said to the very grumpy looking man beside her. He let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"What do you wish to know?"

Kagome thought about it fo a while. "What do you do for fun?"

"I hunt or paint." He answered simply. Kagome's eyes widened.

"So you're an artist?!" she exclaimed and grinned widely, her eyes sparkling.

Sesshomaru was surprised by her reaction. He didn't expect her to become so excited. "Yes. What of it?"

"Nothing. It's just so cool. I would very much like to see your work one day. Will you show me?" She stared at him with great hope. 'She looks like Rin when she wants something.' He thought. It must be a female human trait. And it was a weakness fo him.

"Maybe." He answered looking away.

"Yes! Thank you so much." And then she continued asking him questions. She asked about everything she could think of, from his favorite color to his relationship status. Kagome was surprised to learn that he wasn't seeing anyone.

"And here, I thought that every women you met would be throwing themselves at you." She said.

"They are." Sesshomaru said, thinking that it was an underestimated statement.

"Oh, so then you don't like women like that ,huh? Prefer your female to be a little hard to get?" She guessed.

"Not exactly."

"What then?"

"Instead of playing 'hard to get', I would prefer my female to have some dignity. I hate the kind of woman who spreads her legs for any man with some wealth." He explained. Kagome was impressed. Though she didn't know why she was surprised to learn that he had standards. He wasn't like the guys from her time.

"You know, things are very different back in where I come from." She told him.

"How so?"

"Instead of women throwing themselves at men, men throw themselves at women mostly. And they don't even have standards like 'wealth'. Any woman who can breathe is sufficient." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Speaking from personal experience?" For some reason he despised the idea of any male throwing himself at her.

"Unfortunately, yes. I lost count of the guys that asked me out just to get between my legs. It's the main reason why I don't have a boyfriend."

"You're a virgin, then?" He asked before he could stop himself. It was a very inappropriate question to ask a woman but she didn't seem to mind.

"Who said that? I may currently not have a boyfriend but I definitely am not a virgin." She said almost proudly. Sesshomaru felt his anger raise. Losing her virginity before marriage was not something that a woman should take pride was also something else bothering him but he didn't know what.

Kagome sensed the change in his emotions. "What?" she asked.

He just shook his head without looking at her. "Nothing."

The sudden change of is emotions surprised her but Kagome decided not to pursue it when she saw that they had finally reached the camp that her friend set up for the night. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were talking while Shippou and Kirara were playing. It seemed as if they were gossiping.

She spoke a little loudly, startling them. "Are talking about me? Well I can't say I blame you, after all I am a hot topic." She grinned. Miroku raised his eyebrows, Sango rolled her eyes and smiled and Inuyasha simply let out one of his famous 'Keh's. Kagome looked at the expressionless man beside her.

"We'll be spending the night here and probably get going a few hours after the first light." She explained him. "You are free to wander around the area if you wish."

Sesshomaru cocked one of his silver eyebrows. "You would allow me to do that?"

"Why not?"

"I am your slave. Do not fear that I would escape?" He asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Unlike your brother, you don't seem like the type of guy who would such a thing. You look like a man of your word. I trust you. Am I wrong?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, too slightly for anyone to see but it was still there. She trusted him? Sesshomaru couldn't decide if she was stupid or really didn't care. He could see the truth of her words and wondered why she would trust him so. He definitely would not trust someone who tried to kill him in several occasions.

He cleared his throat. "No, you are right."

She smiled. "Good to know." Then she turned away to help the little fox demon who was fighting with Inuyasha over some weird looking food. He heard the mage tell his brother to be seated and the sound of Inuyasha crashing face first into the ground. He turned away from the group and went in to the forest for exploring, not realizing the pair of blue eyes that were staring at this back.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so, I apologize if I disappointed you. English is not my first language so I'm really good at describing battles or clothes. I did my best. If you have any suggestions/corrections you want to make on my descriptions and other thing pm me. Thank you everyone for your reviews, it keeps me motivated. If you hadn't realized it yet, let me tell you, I upload a new chapter whenever the last one I uploaded has +5 reviews. This one is an exception.

And by the way cwazygurls123, thank you for your suggestion, it was a really good one. I would have used it if I hadn't written that part already. Still, thank you. :)

All my love, Melody(That's my name) :3


	5. Chapter 5

Attention, my dear readers! This is not a chapter. Don't worry new chapters will come in time. I am just too busy with school work and I don't have the time to write. But I will continue as soon as I am able. Thank you for reading/reviewing/following and for your patience.

Love, Melody


	6. Hot Springs and Hot Heads

A/N: Hey, guys! So despite what I said before I decided writing a little bit. Because I actually write this not just so people would read it but to get it out of my head and have something... solid. I don't it's a weird feeling. Anyway, I'm sorry that this is a little short but that's all I had in mind and I had to write it down lest I forgot. And btw the next chapter might come REALLY late because a game that I have been waiting for a long time is coming out this mouth. It will keep me really busy but if anything comes to my mind I'll write it. Who knows, maybe the game will be my muse. So thanks again to all of you for reading and for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are the ones that keep me writing. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled when she saw Sesshomaru was true to his word and was back before they were ready to set off. He even helped her get ready even though she didn't ask him to. Thanks to him, they were good to go a half hour sooner than they usually were. They decided to go west since Kagome felt a faint presence of a jewel shard in that way. There was an awkward silence among them probably because of the demon lord that was following them from a distance. Even Inuyasha kept his mouth shut for a change. Kagome found the silence very irritating and knew she had to find a way get her friends to warm up to Sesshomaru if she wanted it to stop. She frowned as she thought of ways to do that and she was too distracted to see where she was going. She didn't she the small rock in front of her and almost tripped over it. She let out a surprised cry but before she touched the ground, she felt a strong hand wrap around her waist and keep her from falling. She stared at the floor with wide eyes for a few moments, then she turned to her savior only to see a pair of bright golden eyes with magenta stripes. He pulled her on her feet and for a few seconds her faces were only centimeters away. That few seconds felt like hours for Kagome and she blushed. He finally let her go and walked past her. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that he was smirking but that was impossible.<p>

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked seeing that she was not moving.

Kagome's blush deepened "I-I'm fine. Yes. Umm.. Thanks for asking." She started walking quickly, avoiding any eye contact with Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at his hand. He could almost still feel her body pressed against his own. And the color on her cheeks when their faces were closer than he would normally like, made him feel somewhat warm and fuzzy inside. He could not figure out whether she was embarrassed or it was something else. His own emotions confused him. This female was making him feel things he had never felt before or at least he hasn't felt in a very long time. He remembered the feel of her body on his hand. She felt so very fragile. It was hard to believe that this was the same person he battled and lost against yesterday. Looks are deceiving, indeed. But he still couldn't help but feel the urge to protect her.

Kagome's cheeks felt extremely hot. She was sure that her face was redder than a tomato. It couldn't have been her imagination. Sesshomaru just saved her from falling on her face. Why would he do that? She thought that he would just watch her fall and laugh, like Inuyasha, but instead he saved her. She was starting to think she had been wrong about him. She didn't have much time to dwell on that thought as she spotted a hot spring just a few meters ahead of them.

"OH MY GOD! YESS!" She yelled suddenly and everyone except Sesshomaru jumped. Even he was a little startled. Kagome started running towards the hot spring and stopped just a few centimeters away then she dropped her staff to the floor and started stripping.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows while Inuyasha blushed, Sango covered Miroku's eyes – who was drooling - and Shippou ran to join Kagome.

Noticing his expression "She's always like that. She says that she has a beautiful body and has no reason to be ashamed of it or hide it." Sango explained to Sesshomaru. The puzzled look on his face remained but he could agree with at least one thing. She really did have a beautiful body. It was shaped like an hour-glass, had curves in all the right places, as he could see from where he stood. Her boobs were plump and perfectly shaped, as was her ass. And she had the waist that would make female demons jealous. She definitely had a better body than any of the females he's been with. He wondered if all mages were like this.

Kagome turned around and waved at Sango and the motion gave Sesshomaru a clear shot of everything. Her eyes were sparkling and her face was blushed from heat of the water. "Sango, come on! We don't have all day." She said to her friend. He started to feel hot in certain places so he turned his beck to her and started walking.

"Ok, I'm coming. Hey,umm, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango said hesitantly. The dog lord stopped but he didn't face her.

"Could you please take Miroku with you to wherever you're going?" she asked.

He paused for a moment then answered. "He's free to follow me." And he started walking again.

"You heard him." Sango said to Miroku, turning him away from Kagome. "Now follow him and don't come back until we are done. If I catch you peeping, I will cut off your balls." She warned him.

At the mention of the loss of his manhood he nodded and went after Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, who looked like a tomato now, followed them. Sango sighed and went to join Kagome. When they both finally managed to settle in a comfortable position, they sighed with relief. After a few moments something occurred to Kagome.

"Hey, Sango?"

"Yeah?" The brown haired women replied with her eyes closed.

"What did you say to Sesshomaru while you standing there with him?"

"Nothing really important. He just looked kind of shocked when you suddenly ran off and stripped. So I said it was your usual behaviour. Then he just stared at you for while and walked away. I was disappointed really. I thought he was going to attack you or at least get a boner or something." She huffed in disappointment.

Kagome laughed. "Well I can't turn on everyone, I guess."

"Come on! Have you seen you? I say if a man doesn't get turned on by the sight of your body, there's something wrong with him."

Kagome rolled her eyes and grinned. "Maybe he's just gay." The young women laughed at that.

"Sesshomaru, the Gay Lord of the Western Lands!" said Sango and giggled.

"Being a gay lord must be a real pain in ass if you know what I mean." And they laughed until their stomachs started hurting while poor little Shippou didn't understand anything. They stayed in the hot spring for God knows how long and decided it was time to get out.

"Come on, let get out. My fingers are starting to get wrinkled." Kagome put her white dress back on and pulled her hair up to bun after drying herself with a towel she took out of her bag.

"I wonder where the others went." Said Shippou.

"Who knows? I'm sure they'll be back. We should just wait here." Said Kagome and sat down on the roots of a tree.

"Yeah they should be back s-" Sango started but stopped when she saw Miroku running towards them.

He was out of breath when he reached them and need a few moments to catch it. "Kagome! Sesshomaru and... Inuyasha... They're ... having a fight." He managed to say.

Kagome jumped to her feet. "What? Where are they?"

Miroku pointed at the way he came from.

"Take me to them." She said and they all started running. She used her wind magic to help them go faster and they arrived in a few minutes.

They arrived at a clearing not as big as the one that she and Sesshomaru fought in but big enough to be able to do some maneuvers.

Inuyasha stood meters away from Sesshomaru. He had Tessaiga in his hands.

"Will stop running and fight like man?" roared Inuyasha.

"I am not here to play with Inuyasha. I am only here as a part of my deal with the mage. And you are wasting your time with me instead of trying to find what you are looking for." Sesshomaru said in an extremely calm manner.

"Yeah, but the search will be much more easy if I just made sure you would never get in our way again." He said and charged again.

The demon lord didn't bother blocking him. He simply dodged his attacks with graceful movements.

"Stay put, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and swung his sword again.

Sesshomaru was sick of this and decided to finish it. He took out his whip and attacked Inuyasha. Inuyasha managed to avoid most of the attacks but he was hit by one of them. He fell on ground. There were cuts on his face and neck. He looked up and saw Sesshomaru was about to attack. There was no way he could dodge that. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain but instead he felt a slash of wind, so strong it sent both him and his brother in opposite directions. As they were trying to comprehend what just happened, they saw Kagome standing at the spot that they were fighting a few seconds ago, with an angry face.

"Yeah, watching you guys fight is amusing and all but I'd really rather have all my friends alive and well. So may I ask what the fuck were you guys doing?" she said.

Before Inuyasha could start making excuses Sesshomaru answered her.

"It is simple. We were walking and my little brother attacked me saying things like 'you shouldn't be here' and 'things would be a lot easier if I killed you'. So here we are." He explained. Kagome didn't have a hard time believing that.

"Inuyasha..." she started.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "H-hold on Kagome! Are you really going to believe that bastard's words? You haven't e-"

"SIT BOY!" And once again Inuyasha slammed on the ground.

"Why you-" he started but was interrupted by Kagome grabbing his collar, lifting and pinning him to the tree behind him.

"Listen you, shit for brains! This is the first and the last time that this will ever happen. If this happens again and you are the one who initiated it, I will shove my staff up your damn ass and make you walk around with it." Sesshomaru had to hold back his laugh. "Have I made myself clear?" Inuyasha gulped and nodded quickly. Kagome let go of his collar and walked away.

"Get ready everyone. We move out in ten." Were the last word she said before disappeared into the forest and everyone except Inuyasha broke into lau


End file.
